


We are all in this together

by Zorant



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: Archie leans on his friends to help him through a dark time. Rated T to start but may increase later. (This is my first Riverdale Fanfic. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The first scene will be similar, if not nearly the same as from 2x01. But it will become it's own afterwards :) This will be a Varchie story but I will try and put the spotlight on everyone :)

“Stay with me Dad,” Archie pleaded in a clear panicked voice. He spent his time watching his dad painfully breathe and watching the road, as he sped down the deserted road towards the hospital. His mind was clearly on his dad, watching as blood continues to pour out of the wound. “We are almost there.”

 

As the truck zigzags through the quiet road, Archie is doing his best to stay calm. Inside though, he was freaking out. All he kept thinking about was the loud noise. Bang! That sound now forever engraves a painful experience in his brain. He blinks back tears as the truck comes to a sliding halt outside the hospital. He jumps out of the driver seat and rushes towards the back door, where he carries his dad into the building.

 

“Someone help my dad,” he cries out in a loud voice. A voice that was on the verge of tears. Not seeing anyone around, he once again calls out. “Help! Please. Someone help me. My dad has been shot.”

 

Suddenly, he was surrounded by nurses and a doctor. They put Fred on a gurney and rushed him into the ER. The doctor stops Archie from entering and enters himself. Watching through the window on the door, Archie struggles to stay calm. He struggles to keep his composure. He doesn't have time to think about anything but his dad on that operating table. His eyes lock onto Fred's for a moment before his dad closes his.

 

A nurse came over and tenderly places a hand on his shoulder and steers him to the waiting room. She speaks to him in a soft voice but Archie only caught a few words. He was dimly aware of taking out his phone and calling someone.

 

“Hello Archie,” came the vibrant voice of Veronica Lodge. “Wasn't expecting you to call so soon.”

 

“Ronnie,” Archie s voice broken, alerting Veronica something happened.

 

“What happened?” She asked, concerned. She put her glass down. Hermoine was about to leave the room, when she heard the change in her daughter's voice. She sat down at the table.

 

“My dad... hospital...,” was all Archie could get out. That was enough for Veronica though.

 

“I'm on my way. I'll call Betty and Jug,” she replied. She stood up at the table. “Just hang in there Archie.”

 

“What happened?” Hermione asked, also standing up.

 

“Something happened to Mr. Andrews,” Veronica answered as she briskly walked from the room, grabbing her coat and dialing Betty. Her mother followed.

 

 

 

At the Cooper house, Betty was sitting at the table, mindlessly drinking milk. She couldn't get the fact that Jughead was a Serpent now. That jacket fit him perfectly, as if his father had made it for him. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen to him. She doesn't hate the Serpents but she doesn't trust them. And their timing was bad. She was so close too having a special moment with the boy she loves. So close.

 

“Morning sweetheart,” Alice Cooper says as she pours herself a cup of coffee. “How was your night?”

 

“Well, we went to Pop's after the jubliee,” Betty started the story. “Then, Jughead and I went to F.P's trailer.”

 

Alice's face was in shock as she places a tray of toast on the table. “Please tell me you were safe.”

 

Betty just rolls her eyes. “Nothing happened. Or rather, we were close but then got interrupted by the Serpents.”

 

“Wait. The Serpents?” Alice wondered. “Father like son. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Betty. Especially with a snake nearby.”

 

“Come on Mom,” Betty said, defending her boyfriend. “How many times do I have to say Jughead is a good man?”At that moment, her phone lit up and the name Veronica Lodge came across the screen. “It's Veronica.”

 

“What's up V?” Betty answered the phone, while the rest of the Coopers enter the kitchen.

 

“Something happened to Archie and his dad B,” Veronica replied. “He's at the hospital. Can you call Jughead and tell him to meet us there?”

 

“Of course,” Betty hastily answered. She heard the click on the other end and quickly called Jughead. As she waited for him to answer, she mouthed the words “Archie, Fred, hospital” to the rest of the family. They each got dressed and grabbed their coats as Jughead finally answered.

 

“Hey Betty,” he said, with a half grin. He was sitting on his couch in the trailer.

 

“Archie needs us. Something happened to his dad,” Betty answered. The Coopers entered the family car and raced towards the hospital. “Can you meet us there?”

 

“On my way,” Jughead immediately answered and hung up. He went outside, and with a swift tug, uncovered his cycle. He strapped on his helmet, revved the engine and was speeding towards his best friend.

 

Ironically, Betty, Veronica and Jughead all arrived within seconds of each other. They entered the building holding hands, silently supporting each other with thoughts of how bad the situation was. They all had that look in their eyes. A look that said they will help their friend, or in Veronica's case boyfriend, the best they can. But they weren't expecting the sight they saw in front of them. The sight of Archie pacing back and forth, covered in blood with a pained look on his face.

Veronica was the first to reach him as she drew him into a hug. Betty and Jughead followed behind as they hugged their friend.

 

“We are here for you Archie,” Veronica whispered to the group.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Win

**Chapter 2 - Win**

 

 

 

“What happened Archie?” Veronica asked gently as she pulled away from the hug.

 

“Not sure. One moment, I come from the bathroom, next moment, someone has a gun pulled on my dad and me,” Archie recalled, sitting down. “And then, my dad was shot.”

 

Archie closed his eyes, trying his best to forget that moment. But even with his eyes closed, he saw those eyes. Those green eyes piercing him as the person pulled the trigger. Those eyes will forever haunted Archie. But the worst part was that he was a coward (in his eyes). He could have tackled the guy, or wrestled him, or something. Instead, he knelt frozen and watched as his dad was shot.

 

Betty and Veronica both put an arm around his shoulders, trying their best to comfort him. They watched as his face went through emotions, and then silently looked at each other. They weren't sure how they can help him but thankfully, they didn't need to worry about that now. The doctor came down the hall, along with Sheriff Keller. They were talking but stopped as they reached the group.

 

“Mr Andrews,” the doctor spoke to Archie.

 

“Call me Archie,” the red haired teen replied back. He swallowed as he asked the next question. “How is he?”

 

“We managed to close the wound before any major arterioles were hit as well pulled out the bullet,” the doctor spoke to Archie (and the gang). “We have done all we can for him. The rest is up to him.”

 

“Thanks Doc,” Archie replied solmenly.

 

“I know that isn't the news you wanted to here, but it's an improvement on how he came in. Don't give up hope,” The doctor encouraged Archie. “I've handed the bullet to Sheriff Keller. If there is anything I can do, let me know.”

 

“Can we see him?” Jughead asked. Although he wasn't Fred's son, he was like a 2nd father to him. It pained him to see this happen to Fred.

 

“In a couple of hours you can. We want to monitor him before we give the all clear sign,” he responded. “The GSW wasn't as bad as it seemed. It's kinda early but we suspect he should pull through.”

 

With that news, Archie brights up as Veronica gives him a hug from the side. Betty sends him a small smile.

 

“Why don't you go home and clean up? Maybe call your mother if you haven't,” the doctor suggested. He looked at his watch and then back to the group. “If there is anything you need, ask for Doctor Michaels. I have to get back to other patients right now. I wish your father a speedy recovering Archie.”

 

With that, he left the group. Archie was about to turn away, when Sheriff Keller motions for him to stop.

 

“I'm sorry for what happen Archie. This might be a bad time, but I would like your side of what happened,” he said, holding his hat in underneath his arm.

 

“Sure,” Archie agreed.

 

“Mind if I join?” Jughead interjected.

 

“I don't think..” was all Keller could get out before Archie interrupted him.

 

“Sure Jughead.”

 

Sheriff Keller accepts this and motions for them to follow him and leads them to an empty room. Once they entered and were seated, he closed to the door. He took a chair across from Archie and took out his notepad.

 

“What do you remember?” asked the Sheriff.

 

“My dad and I were went for breakfast after the Jubilee. I went to the bathroom. As I came back, I saw a guy in a black hood holding a gun towards Pop,” Archie recalled. Something struck him odd as he was talking about it, but he kept it from Keller. Jug though, looked at Archie with a knowing look. “I came out of the door, my dad stood up and the robber moved the gun from Pop to my dad. He pulled the trigger and then bolted.”

 

Sheriff Keller wrote down the information and relayed it back to Archie. “So the person wore a ski mask...”

 

Archie shook his head. “No. This was a homemade mask. And his eyes. His eyes were green.”

 

Jughead pipped up and asked a question. “How much was taken?”

 

“Not sure. We will have to wait to confirm with Pop Tate,” Sheriff Keller said. He looks between the boys. “I know your group looked into the murder of Jason Blossom, but please let us do our job on this one.”

 

“Since we are in Riverdale,” Jughead said. “What are the odds of this being more then a robbery?”

 

Sheriff Keller just shrugged his shoulders. “At this point, we don't have enough evidence to say anything. But again, I implore you guys to allow us to investigate this.”

 

“Sure Sheriff,” Archie agreed. They all stood up as Keller motioned for them to leave.

 

“I am sorry this happened to Fred,” Keller said, holding the door open. “He's a good man. We will get to the bottom of this. That I swear to you. I will need your clothes for evidence, so I will send a car with you when you go home.”

 

 

(Same time as Archie, Jughead and Keller are talking)

 

Veronica sat quietly, thinking. She had no idea how to comfort Archie. She wasn't good at these things. What if she said the wrong thing? Did something wrong? Would Archie forgive her? Hell, would Archie still talk to her? What can she say? Her thoughts were interrupted Betty sat down beside her.

 

“You alright?” she asked.

 

“Besides this,” Veronica pointed around the room. “I don't know what to do B. I'm not good with comforting boyfriends.”

 

Betty places a comforting hand on her knee. “Don't worry V. The new Veronica can do it. I'm sure you will know what to do.”

 

“What if I say or do the wrong thing?” Veronica voices her concern.

 

“You got it Ronnie,” Betty supported her friend. “Speaking of which, here they come.”

 

Veronica walked towards Archie, and places her hand in his. She can tell it was shaking and she gave it a small squeeze to show her support. He gave her a small smile as they said bye to their friends and walked towards Archie's house.

 


End file.
